


Tale of Two Dragons

by orphan_account



Series: The Tide of Time- An Elderscrolls Fanfiction Series [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Monogamy, Murder Kink, Revenge, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not complete smut- series of peeks into f!dovahkiin's adventure up to Dragonborn dlc...then story stops jumping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

My name is Nahnevah. I cannot claim a second name, for I am a bastard daughter. My mother was of the house Telvanni of Morrowind...but she was exiled because of her interest in Necromancy. Dunmer despise any study involving the dead..the dead are at rest and so they should stay...but my mother believed in the study of all magic. She was no simple Necromancer though...she was involved in the deep study of the Soul Cairn. She was able to summon skeletons out of thin air. Though this is not what she was remembered for...only what she was exiled for.

My mother was imprisoned due to her Necromantic studies...the Mages Guild had outlawed anything of the sort...and so she was thrown into the Imperial City’s dungeon...where she met her true fate...savior of Cyrodiil... The bane of Mehrunes Dagon. Oblivion Walker.

The late Emperor Uriel Septim the seventh lied unto her the task to find his bastard son, the only hope in restoring the Dragonfires and slamming shut the jaws of Oblivion. Eventually, she fell in love with Martin Septim...and became pregnant with his child; though Martin had sacrificed himself to save Tamriel before my mother even began to show. She had to hide her pregnancy...no one would believe her if she had claimed Martin the father...and no Dunmer noblewoman would be caught dead in a Nord’s bed.

My mother raised me in the Jerall Mountains, Frostcrag Spire, a mage’s tower passed down to her from her late uncle. There, she taught me the skills of magic...and how to wield a bow and sword. All was well in our tower...until a terrible night..eight years ago.


	2. Beginnings Part I

  


Ahna looked onto her daughter with great pride, as she summoned her first Flame Thrall; a master level conjuration spell, and she was but a child! _Her skill with magic is no doubt due to my line, though her father was far from green._

“Mother, look! My first permanent summon!” Pointing towards her daedric servant, eyes wide with glee, young Nahnevah ran up to her mother, up to her ears with pride for her impressive achievement.

“Yes, yes my child. I have eyes to see. Now, your summons share a strong link to you and you mustn’t let your emotions get out of hand...even if they are positive. Daedra are sensitive creatures...as their lords are often solemn.” She watched her daughter sink into her manners once more and her childish behaviour vanish and replace itself with noble contentment.

“Yes mother. You have been an invaluable teacher. Julianos would be envious of your wisdom, while old Mora himself would tear apart legions to learn your secrets.”

“Thank you my daughter. I see my lessons have been taken to heart, as you righted yourself within moments.” Dropping out of their almost mock manners, Ahna quickly brought her daughter into an embrace. “My love, I am so very proud of you. Now, run upstairs and dress yourself for dinner,” releasing her and watching her quickly nod then saunter off Ahna spins on her heel and starts for the kitchen, “Quickly now, Evah!” Nahnevah’s footsteps quicken to a run before she steps onto the dias which serves as a portal between rooms.

_Thud Thud Thud_

Ahna spins on her heel and faces the large bronze door of her tower.

_Thud Thud Thud_

She summons two of her thralls to accompany her to the door. As she draws nearer, she begins to hear the howling wind outside. With a great creak, Ahna opens the bronze door and is greeted by the sight of a stranger covered in snow.

“Hello! Do come in! It is freezing out there isn’t it! Come warm yourself by the fire. I am preparing dinner, if you would like I could prepare you a dish?”

The stranger slowly looks up from under his black snow covered hood, bright yellow eyes gleaming. “Thank you for your hospitality, milady.”

“Certainly!” Ahna motions for her thralls to take the guest’s cloak and hang it by the door for him. Ahna pushes two fingers to her right temple and closes her eyes.

_“Nahnevah, my dear. We have a guest do hurry down.”_

_“Yes mother.”_

“Come now, our meal is about ready.” Ahna spins on her heel and starts for the kitchen once more. She hears the light sound of leather on magical ice as the mysterious stranger follows close behind her.

 

~o0o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! :D


	3. Beginnings Part II

"Thank you for inviting me to eat with you, your kindness is refreshing." The Altmer man takes his seat across from Ahna.

  
"You're most welcome Mister...." Ahna cocks her head to the side.

  
"Ondolemar. A pleasure, truly." A sly grin could be seen from under the Altmer's hood. Idly turning a fork between her fingers, Ahna smiles before shifting in her seat.

  
"So why has the Thalmor sent you to me then?" The Altmer's grin quickly vanishes.

  
"How did you know?" He hastily questions. Ahna throws her head back into hearty laughter.

  
"I may be old, but I'm not dead." Ahna leans forward and rests her chin on an elbow with a gleam in her eye. "No one lives out this way. My tower is isolated. Only someone looking for me would travel all the way from Bruma," She pauses and looks him over breifly. "You must be fresh from Alinor if you couldn't figure that out yourself."

  
"Then why did you let me in?" he hisses.

  
"You would've died in that strom." The Altmer takes on a look of pure shock.

  
"Why do you care?!" he shouts. "You must know why I was sent here!"

  
"I will not let someone die," Ahna says as she leans back in her chair. "I will give you one chance to leave. If you do not take this offering and choose to attack, I can promise that you will parish." Ahna narrows her eyes and says, "Now enjoy your meal." The Altmer man quickly stands.

  
"You are in no position to be making bargins and issuing orders Blade!"

  
"Mom, who is that man?" a small voice calls from behind. Ahna's eyes grow wide with fear. _'No.'_ The Altmer quickly turns on his heel to find a short elf standing a few metres away. The little elf shows some resemblance to Ahna, but her skin is pale instead of an ashen blue. Her hair is a deep blood red curtain around her face, her green eyes, tinged with red around the irises, wide in fear. In her arms rests a stuffed bear.

  
"Well well.." Ondolemar drawls, "a little half mer." Turning back towards Ahna, he wears a dirty smirk. "So, who was the lucky man, human lover?"

  
"You shut your mouth before I shut it for you n'wah!" Ahna spits. The Altmer srides quickly towards the pale half elf and rakes a handful of red hair into a fist.

  
"Perhaps we ought to teach your mother how weak half breeds like you really are?" Ondolemar sneers.

  
"Let her go!" Ahna screeches as she summons an ice spike in her left hand and in her right conjures a daedric blade. With a battle cry, Ahna launches her spike towards Ondolemar, but with his free hand he blocks it effortlessly with a quickly summoned ward. Leaping over the table, Ahna launches herself at him. Distracted by the battle, Ondolemar releases little Nahnevah and summons his own blade from Oblivion. Dodging Ahna's sloppy infuriated attacks proves to be easy for him, as he sneaks his blade around her meager defenses and into a lung. With a gasp, Ahna crumbles to the ground, but not without plunging her dagger into Ondolemar's thigh just as the blade fades back into Oblivion.

  
"Damn." Ondolemar sighs, "and I was hoping to have some fun." With a sickening grin, Ondolemar turns to face Inari's hiding place. "Lucky for me, my opportunity has not yet passed." With a few quick paces, the Altmer reaches under a table adorned with a traditional Telvanni table cloth and pulls little Nahnevah out from under by her red hair.

  
"Let go of me you N'wah!" she chokes out between tears.

  
"Your mother was a fool you know, and a coward as well!" Ondolemar tilts Nahnevah's head back using her hair as leverage. Looking deep into her eyes he hisses, "Hiding away in her tower with her little half breed spawn, not lifting a finger during the Great War...it is just shameful."

  
"You s'wit! You know nothing!" Nahnevah cried out. Ondolemar's response lying in his tightening grip on her hair.

  
"Thankfully, your human loving slut of a mother has graced me with you," he sneers. "For a filthy half blood, you are beautiful." With his free and he traces a line along her delicate jaw to her neck. Ari jerks her head away in kind.

  
"Don't touch me you sick bastard."

"No, my child. You are the bastard." Ondolemar flashes her a poisonous smile. "Such a sharp tongue on a young one, perhaps you need to be taught a lesson." The Altmer presses his lips to Nahnevah's neck as he pushes her against the table that was once her hiding place. Still holding on tightly to her hair with one hand, he lifts her off of the ground with the other and sets her upon the table none too lightly. He lets his other hand roam over her still developing figure, and grinds his growing erection against her. With a quick readjustment of her hips, Evah draws a leg inwards and releases it into Ondolemar's stomach with startling speed. With a groan, he stumbles back, releasing his grip on the girl child unintentionally. Dropping to the floor, Evah summons a small spectral daedric dagger from the void into her hand and lunges for Ondolemar. He quickly side steps the attack and pins Evah's dagger wielding hand. She kicks out to the place where her mother stabbed him in the thigh, and wins herself a few moments and a free hand while Ondolemar recoils from the pain. Evah takes the arm which just released her and spins so her back is to Ondolemar's front and her hips in close for a throw. Stepping behind his front leg, and repositioning his arm over her shoulder, she breaks his arm at the elbow and throws him over her hip and onto the ground. Landing with a groan, Ondolemar barely registers the moment when Evah lands on top of him and slides her dagger into his chest.

  
"Damn, and I was hoping to have some fun." Evah spits. To her surprise, the Altmer beneath her smiles.

  
"A shame, isn't it?" he chokes out. Suddenly, the man is enveloped by a purple void, much like what appears when one summons a servant from Oblivion. In the next moment, the Altmer is gone, the only proof of his being there is the pool of his blood on the ground and coating Ari's small hands.

  
A swift moment passes before Evah launches herself off of the ground and runs incoherently to her mother, lying on the ground.

  
"Mom!" Evah cries, her voice weak with withheld tears. Ahna turns her head weakly towards her daughter.

 

"Nahnevah. You're safe." Ahna lifts a hand weakly to caress her daughter's cheek.

  
"Mom, the man is gone. We're safe." Evah lifts her hands and summons a healing spell.

  
"Love, it is too late. I am dieing. This mortal body of mine is losing touch with this world."

  
"But Mom! I can heal you!" Evah pleads.

  
"Save your strength love, and listen to me. Heed my words." Ahna folds Evah's hand into hers. "I am dieing. There is nothing that can be done. My time here is at its end. Fear not my love, I have another life waiting for me beyond the veil. I will take on the mantle of Sheogorath. Now, there isn't much time. Gather your things, and wear something warm. Take the portal to the Mage's Guild of Bruma. Book passage to Skyrim, for the Thalmor are at their weakest there. Hide until it is time to fight. Be brave. Azura guide you." With a small smile on her lips, Ahna releases Nahnevah's hand and takes her last breath. Evah cries over her mother's body for a time that feels like an eternity. Eventually, Evah rises, still crying, and packs her things into her knapsack. Evah heads up onto Frostcraig Spire's overlook and steps onto the portal to the Bruma Mage's Guild.

  
In the next moment, Ari is on the symbol of the Mage's Guild on her knees crying. The chapter guild master rushes towards the pale elf and wraps her into her arms.


	4. Aftermath

"What happened child, why are you crying?" inquired the headmaster of the Bruma Chapter of the Synod.

"My mother, she was murdered in front of me!" Sobs wreaked havoc through the little half mer's body.

"Alan! Come quick!" the headmaster summoned a spry redguard to her side.

"Yes mistress Cerwin?"

"Take this girl child downstairs to the living quarters and tend to her wounds." Nahnevah realised that she was indeed covered with gashes and bruises.

Her clothes were a bit worse for wear as well. She was so caught up in the loss of her mother she didn't recognise the torn cloth that barely passed for robes clinging to her wounded flesh.

After a few days of self inflicted solitary confinement, Nahnevah finally got up the strength to actually converse with the Bruman apprentices..though she didn't intend to make friends.

A caravan consisting of several Khajiiti and Bosmeri acrobats and Merchants, guarded by a few Bosmeri archers and a Redguard swordsman managed to catch her eye. She found out the group of misfits and swindlers were staying at Olav's Tap and Tack, and so she wandered into the shady bar.

"Hello..sir?"

"Yes fine maiden?" a hearty voice replied. "Are you looking for a room or a meal? 'Cause old Hrolf can oblige!"

"Hrolf huh? Then who is Olav?"

"Ah old Olav is my great grandfather, my young bosmeri maiden! He has passed his inn among his sons and their sons!"

"Oh..and I'm not a bosmer."

"Well what are ya then?" the old innkeeper inquired.

"Uh..I'm a dunmer."

"Are ya now? Have you perchance seen a mirror lassy?" Hrolf laughed heartily.

"Anyway..I was wondering if you could point me to the leader of the caravan that just arrived in town."

"Aye!" the old Nord replied. "It's the cat fellow with the grey fur..his name is R'saad. Real nice lad."

"Thank you." Evah spun on her heel and sauntered over to the table nearby housing the old Khajiit and few of his group.

"The pray approaches," the Khajiiti woman, sitting next to who Evah thought was R'saad, purrs. She straightened herself and put on an aire that said she wasn't one to be trifled with...even if she didn't really feel that way.

"You there," Nahnevah addressed the elderly Khajiit. "Where is your troupe's next destination?"

"Why the harsh land of Skyrim. Why does this one inquire?"

"I wish to travel with your caravan. Once we cross the border, I will go off on my own." M'draan flashed a look to the Khajiiti woman to his left and she offered a nod in response.

"Mmm..What does this one have to offer M'draan?"

"My services as a guard. I am a skilled mage."

"And what clout does this one have to back up its words?"

"I am the daughter of the Champion of Cyrodiil." M'draan cast a wary look that gave way to an disbelieving grin.

"Fine. This one can join us. We leave for Skyrim at dawn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait folks! I had writer's block -.-
> 
> Anyway new chapters will be more regular from now on.
> 
> Thank you to all of my fans for your support and kudos. Please feel free to comment I love seeing your thoughts!


	5. Before the Dawn

4E 201 1st of Last Seed

We've been on the road for the past few days now. I made a friend in a Khajiit named Kharjo, he makes the days go along faster. M'draan said we are a day from the border. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

 

4E 201 2ed of Last Seed

The caravan was attacked by a trio of Frost Trolls. Everyone is still alive, thank the nine..but Kharjo was sliced up pretty bad. We've stopped for the night so I can work on healing him.

 

 

4E 201 4th of Last Seed

The caravan made it through the boarder gate just fine..but I was stopped by the imperials guarding the gate. Apparently one needs passport papers to cross the border...which I didn't have. Since if the imperials found out that I am being hunted by the Thalmor they would turn me over to them without a seconds thought, I resisted arrest and ran. I've made it past Ivarstead and made camp for the night. I'm heading for the college of Winterhold to gain my bearings and figure out what to do next.


	6. Darkwater Crossing

Nahnevah sighs as she sits in front of her small campfire looking over Darkwater Crossing. She cracks open her third bottle of mead content that her camp is safe from threats. Halfway through nursing on her fifth bottle of mead, she hears footsteps approaching. Evah quickly stumbles up from her seat in front of the fire.

"You there!" a haughty Imperial man shouts. "Halt, and state your business. This is a restricted area."

The young half mer cracks a smile. "What's so restricted about it N'wah? It's the bloody woods."

"That is none of your concern citizen." the taller Nord spoke. The Imperial man next to him spoke in his ear. "Do you have your passport papers?" asked the Imperial.

_Oh shit!_

"No why would I need em in the middle of the forest?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with us ma'am." ordered the Imperial.

"Why?" she slurred.

"Ma'am. Come with us. That's an order."

"This is guar shit. I will not stand for this!" Evah shouted before stumbling and sloshing her mead on the fire.

"You're under arrest." the Nord said while drawing his sword.

_Oh shit._

Nahnevah swore she could hear fighting in the distance as the imperials took her to their camp for detainment.


	7. Death's Road part I

A quickly sobering half mer sits bound to a chair in the Imperial encampment by her legs with her wrists bound behind the back of the chair. She could feel the burn of the rope as it dug into her skin.

The pale girl was so focused on shimmying her way out of her bonds that she barely noticed a large group of soldiers escorting a group of fighters clad in blue towards the small encampment.

Just as they rounded a tree an imperial soldier came up to the bound girl. "What do you want?" Evah tiredly inquired.

"I assume you saw the rebels.." the Imperial man gestured towards the hoard. "You will be sharing the same fate as them. Asur told me you put up quite the struggle...so I'll be knocking your stubborn ass out cold. Would you like a glass of warm milk to put you to sleep dear?" the Imperial quipped. Raising the broad side of his sword, the man swung hard into the little mer's temple.


	8. Death's Road Part II

Evah awakens to a throbbing pain on her temple and blurry vision. She weakly turns her head to assess the scene before her. To her left sits a Nord bound and gagged clad in grey wolves fur. Across from him sits a seemingly half Nord half Imperial man with red hair, clad in rags, struggling against his bonds. Next to him and across from Evah sits an attractive blonde Nord man clad in blue armour like the kind she saw on the rebels. Suddenly it dawns on the poor half mer that she and the men she is sharing this rickety cart ride with are bound to the same fate. They are on death's road.

"Hey, you." Evah looks up to see the Nord in front of her gazing at her wearily. "You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."Evah looks over at the man indicated to find the Nord is speaking of the half Imperial half Nord in rags beside him.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." Evah couldn't help but scoff. "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." The man turns his head towards Evah. "You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." spat the blonde Nord.

"Shut up back there!" scolded the Imperial soldier driving the prisoners' cart.

The horse theif turns toward the man sitting next to Evah clad in wolves fur armour. "And what's wrong with him, huh?"

"Watch your tongue!" The blonde Nord scolded. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?" the horse theif inquired. "You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" he panics.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!" the horse theif cried.

A breif moment passes before the blonde Nord in blue armour addresses the man beside him. "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?" he half heartedly spits.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." Evah feels a single tear stream down her face and hit the rags covering her legs.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" Cries the Imperial soldier standing above the gate to Helgen.

"Good. Let's get this over with." an elderly man, whom Evah can only assume is the general, replies.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." the horse theif cries.

"Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." The blonde Nord spits. He quickly glances around once the cart passes the gate with a solumn look dawning his face. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Evah's face wet with tears, she cannot help but offer a nod in responce before looking around at the small town where she would die. The cart comes upon a small house with a family wearily watching on while the boy child excitedly looks at the soldiers, obviously innocent and clueless that the prisoners on the cart are being shepherded to their deaths.

"Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" inquired the boy.

"You need to go inside, little cub." his father replied.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers." the boy insisted.

"Inside the house. Now." his father ordered.

"Yes, papa."

Evah couldn't help but crack one last smile at the family, obviously close and loving of one another...it reminded her of her own family...of her mother.

"Whoa!" the Imperial soldier driving the prisoners' cart cried. Evah could feel the cart sliding to a stop...and her heart wanting to crawl its way into her throat.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" the Imperial Captain ordered.

"Why are we stopping?" the horse theif wearily inquired.

"Why do you think? End of the line." the blonde Nord replied before turning his attention to Evah, a small smile gracing his lips. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

"Aye." Evah replied.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" the horse theif cried.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." the blonde Nord chided.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" the theif argued.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." ordered the Imperial captian.

"Empire loves their damn lists." spat the blonde Nord as he lept from the cart.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." a burnette Nord soldier donned in Imperial armour called. The man in wolves fur stepped into his line of soldiers waiting for their hair cut.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" cried the blonde Nord.

"Ralof of Riverwood." the Imperial man called. The blonde Nord stepped forward to join his brothers in arms. "Lokir of Rorikstead." The horse theif responds to his name and steps forward once.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" Lokir the theif cries before taking off at full speed.

"Halt!" the captian calls.

"You're not going to kill me!" Lokir taunts.

"Archers!" the captain calls. Her archers react in sync, pull their bows and shoot down the runaway. Lokir calls his death's cry and Evah has to choke back her gagging behind her tears. "Anyone else feel like running?" Taunts the Imperial captain.

"Wait. You there. Step forward." The Imperial man beackons the little half mer. "Who are you?"

"I am Nahnevah of Bruma, daughter of Ahna Telvanni." Evah manages to choke out.

"A half Dunmer eh? Who was your father?" the Imperial man inquires.

"He was a Nord." Evah knows she cannot say his name or risk being questioned and possibly even tortured for sacrilege.

"Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list." the soldier inquires.

"Forget the list. She goes to the block." She looks over at the little half mer with a sneer upon her lips.

"By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner." the Imperial soldier risks a guilty look at Evah before readdressing his superior.

"Ulfric Stormcloak." General Tullius calls. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric grunts in response as he cannot talk with a gag in his mouth. Suddenly Evah knows why he is gagged and the others are not. She first thought it was so he couldn't order his soldiers...but she knows now it is for a bigger purpose.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!"

Evah looks over at the Jarl and over his soldiers. They obviously are afraid, but they only have brave looks on their faces and no tears in their eyes. She takes a moment to wish them a safe journey to...wherever they will go..when she is interrupted by a humming feeling in her veins. She feels something is about to happen...and feels it getting closer. Suddenly, a distant roar pierces the sky.

"What was that?" the Imperial with the list calls.

"It's nothing. Carry on." Orders the general.

"Yes, General Tullius." The Imperial captian replies before beackoning the priestess of Arkay. "Give them their last rites."

The priestess nods in responce and takes centre stage as she raises her arms to the sky. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..."

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" interrupts a red headed Nord rebel as he steps towards the block.

The pristess looks over the man with distain and mumbles, "As you wish."

"Come on, I haven't got all morning." the man indicates for the captian to place him on the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The headsman raises his axe above his head and unceremoniously lowers it onto the reble man's neck. In a blink, his head is in the basket in front of the block, hair covered in blood and dirt. His neck spurting blood with each beat of his dying heart. Evah chokes back vomit and cries violently.

"You Imperial bastards!" cries a female rebel.

"Justice!" rings a voice behind Evah.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" cries another.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." spoke the blonde Nord next to the half mer.

"Next, the half breed!" calls the captian.

Evah's first step is met with some resistance, but after the first the rest come easier. Her legs feel like they are as heavy as lead, and she swears she can see a grin on the headsman's face. 'The sick bastard gets a thrill from this!' she thinks to herself. Then, she feels her blood hum violently, and she cannot help but stop in her tracks. Suddenly, the group is met with another louder roar from the sky.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" called a voice behind her.

"I said, next prisoner!" the captian called to poor Evah, looking like she is close to breaking her composure.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." calls a soldier behind her.

Evah steps toward the block once again, but she begins to feel her blood boil. Once she gets to the block, the captian harshly turns her around and forces her to the block like she did the red headed Nord, whose head still lies in the basket beneath her feet. Her neck touches the cold stone as she looks up at the headsman. Another roar pierces the sky as the headsman raises his axe.

"What in Oblivion is that?" General Tullius inquires.

"Sentries! What do you see?" the captian orders.

"It's in the clouds!" a soldier responds. Evah looks at the tower looming above the headsman. Suddenly a winged black lizard drops from the sky and onto the tower with a thundering crash. It cocks its head at her...Her...

"Dragon!" calls a voice behind her. The big black dragon shouts to the sky and brings down a meteor shower from Aetherius. One such rock strikes down the headsman and he dies with a groan, but the blast from the impact knocks Evah away a few feet and blurrs her vision.

"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" General Tullius orders with a cry.

Just as Evah finally brings her bound hands in front of her so she can push herself up she hears the blonde Nord's voice address her. "Hey, girl. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!"

Evah pushes herself off of the ground and saunters over to where the blonde Nord is beakoning her. Once they're within the tower, the Jarl slams shut the door. Evah takes a moment to survey her wounds. Just a few minor scrapes and burns, though she is much better off than the two soldiers bleeding out on the ground.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" the Nord inquires.

"Legends don't burn down villages." the Jarl says. "We need to move. Now!"

"Up through the tower, let's go!" the Nord orders Evah to follow.

"Hold on just a moment!" Evah yells before running over to the two fallen soldiers. "Are they okay? I can help heal them."

The stormcloak tending to their wounds looks up at the girl child with a weak smile on her face. "They're hurt, but they'll live. Another second out there with the dragon, and they'd both be dead...I can heal them on my own."

"Are you sure?" The half mer inquires. The woman nods in responce and in a short moment she turns back to the Nord leading her.

"Let's go! With me, up the tower!" orders the Nord somewhat impatiently. Once she makes it up the first landing, Evah hears a soldier at the top talking mostly to himself.

"We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!" he spoke.

Suddenly, just as Evah begins to round the second flight the wall crumbles and crashes, crushing the poor man. The black dragon is at the hole, his claws holding onto the opening. Evah slams the Nord following her against the wall just before a gout of fire screams out of the Dragon's maw. Somewhere deep within young Evah she hears three words ringing within the fire. Yol. Toor. Shul.

"Thanks for saving my ass half elf. Call me Ralof." the Nord smiles quickly before pushing Evah up to the second flight just as the dragon takes off to deal with the soldiers piercing arrows into his hide.

"See the inn on the other side?" Ralof inqures. "Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can!" Evah throws a look in his direction and Ralof understands she thinks he has gone mad. "Go now!"

Evah takes a running leap and lands hard with a roll on the other side. Once through, she drops through a hole in the floor onto the main level. Running through the door and into the street, she hears the Nordic Imperial soldier cry to the boy Evah saw with his family tending to his dying father's wounds. "Haming, you need to get over here. Now!" Just as the boy takes off towards the soldier and his father pushes himself onto his hands, the dragon lands on the street. Evah rushes the dragon, which suprises him, and dodges a gout of fire which burns Hamming's father to a crisp. "Torolf!" she hears the Nord soldier cry. Evah sprints towards a fallen pillar and runs atop it and jumps over the edge and over the dragon. Evah runs into an ally behind two houses to escape the monster. Just as the dragon takes off the Nordic Imperial soldier takes off after her. "Gods you are crazy.." he huffs. Though Evah could barely hear him above the ringing words in her ears. Yol. Toor. Shul. "Still alive, prisoner?" Prisoner?? Bastard. "Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He looks above them over the wall behind them and presses to the wall and throws an arm over Evah's chest to keep her still..just as the dragon lands on the wall above them. He rains down a gout of fire onto an Imperial standing between the houses. Yol. Toor. Shul.

Once the dragon takes off again, the Nordic Imperial orders to the little half mer, "Quickly, follow me!"

Evah follows reluctantly, and they run through the burnt ruined houses and into the main road. Evah tries to stop to attempt to heal the dying woman in the middle of the road, but the Nord grabs her arm and yanks her towards the man fort of Helgen.

"Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!" Evah hears the General order.

"It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close!" the Nord orders her. Prisoner?! Arrogant bastard. Just as they near the keep, they run into.. "Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" the arrogant Nord yells.

"We're escaping, Hadvar." Ralof gestures towards Evah as he speaks. "You're not stopping us this time!"

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" the Nord curses.

Evah finds herself turn towards the man and stepping into his face. "You're such an arrogant bastard. I hope you rot N'wah!! You don't deserve to live!!"

Ralof calls towards Evah as he turns around and heads towards the doors to the keep. "You! Come on, into the keep!"


	9. Unbound

Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki.

Evah shivers as the black dragon addresses her..each word tremorring through her bones. She slams shut the door behind her with her shoulder and turns around to find Ralof leaning over the body of a rebel.

"We will meet again in Sovengarde brother." he spoke as he uses his fingers to gently close his fallen comrade's eyes. Ralof rises wordlessly and grabs a dagger from his belt. Evah flenches as he brings it up, end pointing at her. He slices through her binds with ease. After soothing her wrists, she quickly embraces Ralof in a hug.

"Thank you for helping me."

"I only did what was right." he responds. Gesturing to his fallen comrade, Ralof says "Take Gunjar's axe. He won't be needing it anymore."

Evah nods in responce and grabs the axe at Gunjar's side, testing it in her hands. Looking back over where Ralof was standing, she finds he has moved to the iron door across the room.

"Damn this one is locked. Try that one." Gesturing over to the wooden gate to her right.

Evah strides over to the gate and tries it, just as three Imperial soldiers round a corner. "Get down!" Ralof whispers. "It's the Imperials."

"You! Get that gate open!" Evah hears the shrill commands of the bitch Imperial Commander. Spell and axe at the ready, Evah embraces the scowl crawling onto her face. With a creak, the wooden gate rises and the Imperial Commander steps through the gate's opening. In a flash, Evah hurls a paralisis spell at the woman, freezing her mid step and causing her to crash to the ground. Just as the first Imperial soldier steps through the gate, sword at the ready, Evah ambushes him and beheads the man before he can even fight back. She looks up to find Ralof has already taken care of the other man. She holds up a hand to Ralof and he stops in his tracks.

"Ah..it's the bitch who thinks it funny to sentance an innocent child to death.." Evah croons. Grabbing the Imperial Captian by her under tunic, she lifts the woman and slams her against the wall. "Damn N'wah. You remind me of someone...Someone else who likes to kill innocents for fun." Thinking back to the Thalmor man who killed her mother and forced himself on her, Evah smiles a sickly grin. Taking the edge of the axe in hand she looks the scared Imperial in the eyes. "Since you are so damn pleased to harm innocents...perhaps I should engrave a permenant smile upon your lips..so even when you are frowning..every man and child around you will know you are more than happy." Taking the axe in her hand and using the edge, Evah carves from cheek to cheek a crude smile on the Imperial's face. Once Evah has completed her gruesome task, she drops the Imperial unceremoniously on her ass. Bending at the knee, Evah gazes into the woman's eyes once more. With a smile, Evah cleaves open the woman's cheap mass produced iron armour and peels the shell from her body. Tearing open her tunic to reveal her right breast, she smiles once more before slicing open the woman's chest and pulling out her still beating heart and sqeezing it until it erupted in her hand. Using the blood as paint, the half-mer used her first kill to paint the symbols her mother once painted on her. Once she was done with the task, Evah grabs the woman's helm, places it over her own head and grabs the key to the iron gate across the room. Paying little attention to Ralof's horrified look, she saunters over to the gate and unlocks it. She hears Ralof following her wordlessly.

They run down the stairs and into the underground keep. Once they reach a hallway they're stopped by the dragon's roar and the tunnel partially collapsing in front of them. Ralof helps Evah up before they enter a large room. "Look..an old store room..." Evah looks around quickly and finds two imperial men digging through a barrel talking amongst themselves. She holds up her hand once more and quickly signs a summoning spell, causing a female dremora to appear behind the two oblivious men. The blue dremora pulls a dagger and shoves it between the plates of one of the men's armour and into his lung, causing him to die instantly. Though seeing his comrade die causes the other man to leap onto the dremora and shove his sword through her breast plate...though he doesn't last long before Evah hurls an ice spike through his skull.

Ralof looks over at Evah who took out the two buff Imperials with little effort with renewed respect. "Let's raid this store room for supplies...we'll need them." Evah spoke. The two take off around the room. Evah grabs a backpack and stuffs it with potatoes, salt, a few apples, a pan, a torch and some potions, while Ralof shoves a dagger and a few bottles of ale into his. Once they've raided what little they could gather, they wordlessly take off into the other side of the collapsed hall and down the stairs to their left. Once down the first flight of stairs, they hear the sounds of battle and a few screams. Evah takes off down the stairs and hurls an atronach mark onto the floor, causing a female flame atronach to burst from Oblivion and onto the scene. While the atronach takes out one Imperial, Evah flings a few weak healing spells towards the two Stormcloak rebels and a lightening bolt towards the Imperial Battlemage, killing him instantly. Ralof didn't even have to raise a finger. Evah quickly turns to the surviving Stormcloaks to survey the damage they might've taken. The male was more or less fine, but the woman had a burn on her side that was causing her trouble. Evah quickly healed the burn and covered it with some cloth she'd found within the torture room. Once the rebels thanked her for their rescue, Evah took off around the room gathering what she deemed useful. She gathered the Battlemage's gold and tied it to her belt, as well as a few of his lockpicks, unshackled a long dead skeleton from the wall, took the mage gear off of a dead mage the Imperials had tortured in a cage, and she grabbed a book from a table near the armoury. Beakoning the soldiers to follow her, the group took off down the hall and into a large natural cave swarming with Imperials.

She motions to the group to halt and to keep it down, before casting a muffle spell then a high level invisability spell on herself. Evah quickly and quietly takes off and surveys the room. She notices there are archers guarding the exit who are stupidly standing in a pile of oil...and there are soldiers standing around patroling the area keeping an eye out for threats. Evah quickly smiles to herself before sending a firebolt to the pile of oil causing the archers to burst into flames. Quickly turning her attention to the waterfall in the centre of the wall in the back of the room, she bends the water with her magicka and freezes the Imperial clad in heavy armour nearby. Using the stream, she freezes the Imperial advancing her way and sends an ice spike across the room to the last man standing. The ice spike pierces his chest just before the group of Stormcloaks she was escorting enters the room.

The female Stormcloak turns towards Ralof and tells him they will hold the cave until Ulfric arrives. Ralof nods in responce before joining Evah as she heads towards the exit. The exit leads to a narrow hallway with a drawbridge. Just as Evah reaches the middle of the bridge, she hears the dragon roar once more. Shoving Ralof out of the way and landing on his back just on the other side, a narrow second passes before the ceiling collapses onto the drawbridge, causing the bridge to break.

"Lucky that didn't come down on top of us, eh?" Ralof laughs. Evah grins breifly before standing. She walks over to the cave in and finds a gap between the rocks where she can slip through that leads to a tunnel. She quickly glances over to Ralof with a grin, but just as she turns her head she finds Ralof shaking his head breifly then turning around to walk down the stairs into the cave. She shruggs then drops down into the gap. She finds a small tunnel decorated with a skeleton guarding a lantern, a sack of gold, and a steel dagger. Pocketing the dagger and strapping the sword to her belt, she takes off out of the tunnel and into the cave where Ralof had ran off into. Running after him, Evah and Ralof run into an intersection. The stream they'd been following had hit a dead end, but there was a tunnel to their left.

"This way." Ralof points. They take off down the tunnel that opens into a cave. Ralof takes out his bow and Evah readies two ice spikes. Large spiders drop down from the ceiling and Ralof and Evah quickly dispatch them. "Damn spiders.." Ralof murmers under his breath. They quickly resume their hurried journey and head down the tunnel to their left. The tunnel opens up to yet another large cavern..this one adorned with the stream they'd followed not too long ago running down its centre. Evah took in a breath at the beautiful sight, but Ralof was unfazed by it. The Nord took off across a small natural land bridge and crouched holding up a hand to signal to Evah to hault. "Quiet. Look there...it is a bear...I'd rather not tangle with her right now...so we should sneak past quietly...you take the lead...or you could take this bow..make the shot count lass."

"Aye." Evah quietly responded. Taking the bow in hand, Evah nocked an arrow and pulled it back to her cheek. In one shot, Evah released the arrow into the sleeping bear's closed eye...killing it on contact.

"Not the sneaking type, eh?" Ralof quipped. Evah approached the dead bear and tried to pry the arrow from its skull with no luck. With a sigh, she crouched and opted to take a few of the bear's claws instead. "Come on, let's go..the exit is close I can feel it!" Ralof impatiently urged.

"I'm on my way.." Evah hissed. With a grunt, Evah rose and took off after Ralof through the cave. Rounding a boulder, the two finally saw light coming from the exit of the cave.

"There it is! I knew we'd make it!" Ralof excitedly ran towards the exit with Evah close behind. Sheilding her eyes from the sudden light of the sun, Evah and Ralof emerged from the cave. Ralof stretched his arms to the sky and called out in victory...but Evah quickly pushed him behind a rock just as the dragon flew over them towards a mountain in the distance. "It's gone." Ralof whispered to himself.

Turning towards Evah and wrapping her into an embrace, Ralof spoke. "Thank you for all your help friend. I would've never made it without you."

"Uhm...thank you..I mean you're welcome?" Evah stumbled.

"You're welcome to travel with me to Riverwood..my sister Gurder owns a mill there...she can help us out.."

"I'd love to come with you...we make a good team." Evah smiled.


	10. Riverwood

"We do, don't we." Ralof said with a sloppy grin. Evah returned the smile with a nod, and seemingly in sync, the two of them took of down the path nature had carved before them. Soon they reached a road and they followed it to a cliff. Suddenly Ralof stopped in his tracks to take in the view with a hint of nastalga on his face. "See that ruin up there? Bleak Falls Barrow. I never understood how my sister could stand living in the shadow of that place." I looked where he was pointing to. It was a beautiful sight..until you considered the desidens that surely made the ruin home.

"I guess you get used to it," Evah replied. They rounded the path down the cliff face and reached three standing stones decorating a worn dias. Ralof slowed to a stop before approaching the standing stone on the right. Pressing a palm to the symbol adorning the stone, he lowered his head in prayer. A moment passed before he addressed the little half mer stainding a few metres behind him.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. Go ahead, see for yourself." She nodded in response before approaching the dias. Evah looked over the stones and noted their appearences. Starting on the right with the stone Ralof chose was a stone adorned with a carving of the Warrior constilation. She moved to the stone in the middle to find it was adorned with the Mage constilation...then finally she moved to the stone on the left.

"So these stones...do they do anything?" Evah inquired.

"Well..it is believed they grant blessings to those heros they deem worthy. I've prayed at these stones since I was a young man and I have yet to be granted their power. The Guardian Stones are said to help one learn skills associated with their sign quickly." She nodded in response before moving back to the centre stone. Placing a hand on the smooth surface, She felt a sudden surge of energy that lifted her hair. Throwing her head back, she saw the stone release a blue light into the sky.

"Wow. It gave you its blessing..you must be destined for great things indeed my friend." Ralof mused. Releasing her hand from the stone, she offered a humble look as her response. Wordlessly they started again for Riverwood. Before long, the young half mer stopped paying attention to her surroundings to watch the water as they passed. The water gave way into a beautiful waterfall with Salmon jumping to lay its roe. All of a sudden, Evah heard yipping. Wipping around, she readied her hands to find that they had been set upon by wolves. Quickly she cast a spell to harden their armour and skin to make them harder to injure. Then she quickly summoned a spectral sword. Setting upon the wolf closest to her, Evah jammed her sword in between its shoulder blades, killing it instantly. Throwing a bolt of chain lightening towards the other wolves ended their assault on Ralof on contact. "Thanks for saving me once again." Ralof smiled sheepishly at the girl child who had been saving his hide.

"You're most welcome," the girl replied.

  
As the companions neared the sleepy town of Riverwood, Ralof stopped Evah in her tracks. "Remember, this isn't Stormcloak territory. If we're ahead of the news from Helgen, we should be fine as long as we don't do anything stupid. If we run into any Imperials, just let me do the talking, alright?" The girl nodded in response. They set upon the town once more once Ralof had recieved the affermative from his young compainion. "I'm glad you decided to come with me. We're almost to Riverwood."

"I'm glad I came with you too, Ralof." Evah smiled.

Just as they pass the town gates, Ralof addresses his companion once again. "Looks like nobody here knows what happened yet. Come on. Gerdur's probably working in her lumber mill." They walk through town, passing a smithy to take the second bridge across the river to the island the mill is situated on. A blonde Nord woman is chopping wood on a chopping block, axe raised over her head. "Gerdur!" Ralof shouts.

The blonde woman whips around and lowers her axe to her side. "Brother! Mara's mercy, it's good to see you!" She leans the axe against a table before hurring over to where Ralof is standing.

"Gerdur..." Ralof urges.

"But is it safe for you to be here? We heard that Ulfric had been captured..." Gurder worried.

"Gerdur, I'm fine. At least now I am." Ralof insisted.

"Are you hurt? What's happened? And who's this? One of your comrades? Wait that can't be right...she looks too young.." Gurder inquired, indicating the young half mer beside her brother.

"Not a comrade yet, but a friend. I owe her my life, in fact. Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials..."

"Helgen? Has something happened...? You're right. Follow me. Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something." Gerdur motioned for a big blonde Nord man standing on the mill to join them.

"What is it, woman? Sven drunk on the job again?" the man half joked.

"Hod, just come here." Gurder insisted.

"Ralof! What are you doing here? Ahh...I'll be right down." Gurder lead the goup down to a tree by the river. Ralof and Evah sit on a stump while Gurder makes a rock her seat. Soon they're joined by a small Nord boy of no more than ten winters.

"Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" the boy excitedly inquires.

"Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road. Come find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming." Gurder insists.

"Aw, mama, I wanna stay and talk with Uncle Ralof!" the boy urges.

"Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be very long before you'll be joining the fight yourself." Ralof spoke.

"That's right! Don't worry, Uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you." Urging his dog to follow, the boy runs to the south gate to keep watch. Soon the blonde man joins the group.

"Now, Ralof, what's going on? You two look pretty well done in." The man quickly looks over little Evah's weary form with a look in his eye that speaks of his worry for the girl child's age.

"I can't remember when I last slept..." Ralof tiredly rubs his eyes before continuing. "Where to start? Well, the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. Like they knew exactly where we'd be...that was two days ago, now. We stopped in Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headsman's block and ready to start chopping." Evah cowars at the memory.

"The cowards!" Gurder hisses.

"They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would've seen the truth then. But then, out of nowhere...a dragon attacked!"

Gurder wore a look of horror on her face. "You don't mean a real, live..."

"I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there. As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away. Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?"

"Nobody else has come up the south road today, as far as I know." Gurder replied.

"Good. Maybe we can lay up for a while. I hate to put your family in danger, Gerdur, but..."

"Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Let me worry about the Imperials." Gurder pressed a fist to her heart to signal her solidEvahty on the issue before turning to the girl child sitting beside her brother. "Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. Here's a key to the house. Stay as long as you like. If there's anything else you need, just let me know."

"Thank you very much ma'am for your kindness. How can I repay you?" Evah inquired.

Gurder looked upon the child with a worried look on her face. "There's something you can do for me. For all of us here. The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless...We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt. Though I do feel a little guilty sending you by yourself. How old are you, miss?"

"My name is InEvah. My birthday was this last Rain's Hand. It was my two hundredth birthday."

"Wow. Two hundred? Truely? You look only a few years older than my son Frodnar..."

"Well elves mature slower than humans do..I'll be an adult in thirty years."

"So you're still a child?" Gurder looked at Evah wearing a look of pure shock. "The Empire tried beheading a child..." She shook her head with a look of dusgust. "Anyway, I ought to get back to work before I'm missed, but did anyone else escape? Did Ulfric..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he made it out." Ralof replied. "It would take more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak."

The Nord man who had been mostly silent up until this point turned to his wife. "I'll let them into the house, and, you know, show them where everything is."

"Hmph, help them drink up our mead, you mean..." Gurder joked with a smirk on her lips. "Good luck, brother. I'll see you later."

"Don't worry about me. I know how to lay low." he joked as he stood. Turning to Evah, he offered his hand to help her up. "I told you my sister would help us out. I hope to see you in Windhelm."

"If I do join the rebellion, I hope to see you as well. You're a good man."


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

    "I only council caution. We cannot afford to act rashly in times like these." A balding Imperial man, no doubt in his early fifties, advises his Jarl. Jarl Balgruff, the man in charge of the whole of Whiterun Hold, arguably the largest hold in Skyrim.  
    "What would you have me do, then? Nothing?" the Nord barks at his steward.  
    "My lord, please. This is no time for rash action. I just think we need more action before we act. I just..." the man stopped as I ended my assent up the stairs. His attention most likely was drawn to my black cloak clinging to my salvaged bits of Ancient Nord armour bound by my tattered mage's robe. Surely I looked a sight to behold in my black blood stained attire.  
    "Who's this, then?" the Jarl questioned. I stepped quickly forward but was met by a Dunmer woman stepping towards me with her sword at the ready. She only made it a few steps before the Jarl waved her off of me.

 

    "My name is Nahnevah. I have news from Helgan and a request from Riverwood." The Dunmer woman addressed me hurriedly.  
    "As housecarl, my job is to deal with all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So, you have my attention. Now explain yourself." The Jarl spoke up quickly.  
    "It's all right, Irileth. I want to hear what she has to say." I strode quickly up to the Jarl's throne and got down on one knee. I peered up at the man from under my black hood and I could see the unease on the man's face.  
    "I bore witness to a dragon destroying Helgan. I escaped with a few soldiers and made my way to Riverwood. There I shared the news with Gurder of Riverwood. She suggested I bring the news straight to you along with a request to post more guards to Riverwood to defend against a dragon attack." The man wore a look of shock on his face and took a few moments to recollect himself.  
    "By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" he exclaimed. Turning to address the Imperial man he said, "What do you say now Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?" Irileth, the Jarl's Dunmer housecarl was quick to respond.  
    "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger. If that dragon is lurking in the mountains..."  
    "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation!" Proventus interrupted. "He'll assume we're prepairing to join Ulfric's side and attack him! We should not-"  
    "Enough!!" The Jarl boomed. "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."  
    "Yes, my Jarl." she responded.  
    "If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." the Imperial man addressed his Jarl.  
    "That would be best." he responded before turning to address me. "You may rise little one. Well done. You sought me out, on our own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service and I won't forget it. Here, follow me."  
    "Thank you my Jarl." I said as I rose from my knee. He strode over to a nearby chest against a wall and plucked forth a beautiful steel dagger. On the hilt rested a Triquetra, three triangles laced together, and on the blade was written in Daedric the words, 'Soul Fire.'   
    "It is enchanted with a unique enchantment...one that simultaneously steals the life force of your enemies and burns the flesh from their bones. Take it as a small token of my esteem."  
    "Thank you very much, my Jarl! This is a most kind and generous gift." I said sincerely. It truly was a nice blade and a kind gesture. "Is there anything else I could do to assist you? I mean...I don't have a whole lot going on right now." The Jarl visibly considered the request before responding.  
    "There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and..rumors of dragons." The Jarl led me to a room with a middle aged Imperial man within. He urged me to enter the room before leaving me with his wizard, who had still not noticed my presence.

  
    "Hello..?" I called out to the man. Noticing how he obviously was either ignoring me or had a hearing issue I tried again a little louder.  
    "Mm? What? Why are people always interrupting my research this is very important work, how come nobody gets-"  
    "Hey, isn't it dangerous to leave an unwarded soulgem out inside that summoning circle?" I interrupted.  
    "What? Wait not I...." the man paused. "Oh I see. You are a summoner huh? Obviously expert level to know anything about unbound summoning rituals...You must be a student...perhaps even a scholar? Now what was it you needed?"  
    "The Jarl said you needed an assistant."  
    "An assistant eh?" the man thought to himself. "Oh, he must be referring to my research on the Dragons...now I need someone to go fetch me something?"  
    "That's it?" I inquired incredulously.  
    "Well," the man drawled, "When I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there." Huh. Stone tablet eh?  
    "And where is this ruin?"  
    "It is just North of Riverwood actually, a ruin called Bleak Falls Barrow." Wordlessly, I shrugged off my pack and opened it up. Taking out a stone tablet wrapped in linen, I sat the artifact on the desk beside me. Obviously intrigued, the man took the linen off of the tablet with care. Once he revealed it, he looked up at me in pure shock. "Well now, you are certainly a cut above the average brutes the Jarl usually sends my way."  
    "Far above." I agreed.  
    "Indeed. My...informant will be very happy that you retrieved the information so soon...she is resting in my guest room...I'll go get her right quick, I'm sure she will be happy to-"  
    "Farengar! Farengar!" The Jarl's Dunmer housecarl runs in looking like her arse was lit on fire. "Farengar, you need to come at once. A dragon's been sighted nearby." Irileth turned towards me and added, "You should come too."  
    "A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen what was it doing?" Farengar excitedly asked. He ran up to Irileth and they began walking away from the Court Wizard's quarters...while I was pinned in place with fear and dread.

    _A Dragon. A FUCKING Dragon. Helgan flashed through my mind fast as a blink. Heady smoke, a headsman falling on his own axe as that big black dragon shouted and made the sky turn black and fire rain down from the sky. The smell of burning bodies fresh in my nose, screaming civilians._

_And somewhere amongst my dread and panic I heard reality calling me._

    "I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a dragon decides to attack Whiterun I don't know if we can stop it. Let's go."

    The pair took off towards the back of the palace, and I came soon after, but before I took off into the uncertain future, I looked back once more at the Court Wizard's quarters. Nice and clean, though with papers piled haphazardly on the desk. Nice and normal. Safe. But just as I turned from the scene, I swore I could see a Breton woman in leather cast invisibility on herself just as she exited Farengar's back room.


	12. My First Krii

  
**_Dii lost laat siiv hi, Dovahkiin._ **

  
_He's found me._

  
**_Dii fen daal moro wah Alduin naal krii hi._ **

  
_He's going to kill me._

 

    I cannot help but to sob once, before regaining my composure. "No." I spoke to the dragon, before sprinting so suddenly the Dragon couldn't even recoil. I lept upon his head and shoved my summoned Daedric sword through his eye and into his brain. Through his struggling, he ended up doing more damage to himself than I could ever have. Through his death cry I heard him say, "Nid, Dovahkiin!" A few moments after he collapsed to the ground, the guards and Irileth regrouped themselves. Noticing I was dead tired from battling this thing and using up all my mana, Irileth began to walk towards me. Then she stopped suddenly, and told her soldiers to get back. That's when the dragon erupted into flames...Fucking Flames! I panicked at first, then I realised that the flames weren't actually burning...or even hot...just warm. The scales melted off of the dragon, leaving me sitting on an empty skull. Though that was strange, something even stranger happened...the guards all murmered amongst themselves looking on in awe and horror at me...the little Dunmer girl with a shimmering sword in her hands. My Mazken addressed me and helped me off of the dragon.

    All was relitively normal until I felt a giant pang that reverberated throughout my body..it felt like the pang was so strong it touched my very soul...that's when all of this started to make sense...the word wall deep in Bleak Falls Barrow...all that strange writing...even what that dragon, Mirmulnir, said to me. He said that he would bring glory to Alduin...and then I thought back to the big black dragon at Helgan....these dragons are hunting me..

     A guard wandered up to me and said, "You must be Dragonborn."  
    "What makes you say that?" I replied.  
    "You just took that dragon's soul...then you started speaking in tongues to yourself...are you okay?"  
    "Uh...yeah...are you? What's this about me taking a dragon's soul?"  
    "What's this about this girl being a Dragonborn...she's not even a Nord!" Another guard interrupted.  
    "Actually I am." I replied. "I'm half Nord and half Dunmer."  
    "Still, there hasn't been a dragonborn since Martin Septim."  
    "What's this Nord nonsense?" Irileth interrupted.  
    "Nord nonsense...why you puffed up ignorant..These are our traditions! Going back to the founding of the first empire!" The guard responded.  
    "I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this." The Dunmer replied, "I'd suggest keeping your nose where it belongs, if this child is indeed dragonborn...it isn't our place to say so."

  
    The guard nearest to me addressed me, "Well, you absorbed a soul...the oldest tales tell that a Dragonborn can shout without training by absorbing a dragon's soul...so can you do it? Can you shout?"  
    "I don't know...I don't even know what to shout..."  
    "Well have you seen any word walls? It is said magic related to the dragons is marked upon them."  
    "There was one at Bleak Falls Barrow, I guess..."  
    "Good, good...now what did it say?" I looked at the man who was very obviously out of his depth but somehow prideful that he was helping the newly discovered dragonborn...when I realized that the wall did indeed have a word on it that I now recognize...and so I looked towards the sky and let loose my first shout.

  
    "FUS!"

 

The guards and even Irileth were taken aback by this new found power of mine. A few guards remarked that I sounded just like the Greybears...whomever they are. But I didn't care at the time...I realized I had something I needed to say.

And so I turned to the felled dragon behind me and spoke, " _Mirmulnir, hi mey. Hin sil los dii nid._ "

 

 

 

**_Mirmulnir, you fool. Your soul is mine now._ **


	13. The First Step

Apparently news travels fast in Whiterun, for the gate guards smile and congratulate me on my success in defending the city. One even offers me a pat on the back.

 

As I walk the stairs of Dragon's Reach with Irileth and her guards all seems well...until the very ground shook.

Irileth looked around in shock, "Get down to cover! It's an earthquake!"

"No, guards. All is well." I spoke forth. "The mountain is calling to me. Whomever lives up there is summoning me with a Shout."

"She's right," one of the guards stepped forward to look at his comrades and a few civilians. "The Greybeards call her with the voice, all is well."

 

As we step foot into Dragon's Reach we are immediately met with that balding Imperial man, Proventus. "Good. You're finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you." The man steps out of our path and Irileth waves off her guards. As we approach the throne, we're met by a man leaning on one of the dining tables with is arms crossed and Jarl Balgruff sitting forward in his throne.

"You heard the summons. What else could it mean? The Greybeards..." Balgruuf spoke to the man.

"We were just talking about you," the man said to me. "My brother needs a word with you."

Well that doesn't sound good...

"So what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?" The Jarl inquired.

"Well, with the help of the guards and Irileth, the dragon was brought down and I slew it. Your watchtower has been destroyed. The battlements were crushed under the dragon's weight."

"While it is a shame that we lost the watchtower, at least you, Irileth, and the guards are all safe. And you were truly the one to slay the beast?" The Jarl asked incredulously, sizing up my obvious lack of strength and physical prowess.

"Yes my Jarl, I would not lie."

"I can second that this child slew the beast." Irileth piped up.

"Child?" The Jarl asked stupefied. "No wonder you are so small and fragile looking!" He bellowed. "I never could tell an elf's age. I'm sorry for putting you in harm's way, but perhaps it is better I did...only a dragonborn could kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul."

The Jarl's brother was next to speak. "It was a mighty deed to slay a dragon, but as a child? There is no one who would question you. But, there must be something more than what you told us...did something...strange..happen when the dragon died?"

"Yes," I replied. "When the dragon, Mirmulnir, died, his flesh erupted into ethereal flame that was warm to the touch. Then a moment passed and I felt his soul collide with mine." Though the room was already quiet, it had suddenly turned deathly silent. The Jarl and his brother exchanged glances before the Jarl addressed me once more.

"So the rumours are true, the Greybeards really were summoning you."

"Who are these...'Greybeards' exactly?" I inquired.

"They are masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World. You can see their monastery on clear days to the east."

"What do they want from me?"

"Nothing. They wish to offer their services to the Dragonborn. They can teach you how to Shout."

The Jarl's brother quickly interjected, "Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun? That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in...centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!"

"Whatever happened to you when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you," Jarl Balgruuf added, "And the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue? You'd best get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It is a tremendous honour. I envy you, you know. To climb the 7,000 steps again...I made the pilgrimage once, did you know that? High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. Very, disconnected from the troubles of this world. I wonder if the Greybeards even notice what's going on down here. They haven't seemed to care before. No matter, go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you." The Jarl paused before summoning a woman clad in steel armour to his side. "Kneel before me Dragonborn."

"Yes my Jarl," I said before doing as he asked. The Jarl drew is sword and pointed it towards the sky before letting the flat of the blade rest on my right shoulder.

"You've done a great service to me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl," He started while moving the flat of his sword to my left shoulder. "I name you Thane of Whiterun." He finished with the flat of his blade resting on the crown of my head before sheathing the sword and motioning for me to rise. "It is the greatest honor that's within my power to grant." Motioning to the woman clad in steel, "I assign you Lydia as a personal housecarl." With this, the woman crossed a fist over her chest before reaching for a sword at her side. "And I gift you this weapon from my personal armory to serve as your badge of office."

"Thank you my Jarl," I said accepting the sword from Lydia.

"I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we?" He said with a light hearted wink. "We are honoured to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn."

"Thank you my Jarl, I am honoured you have considered me to be an asset to your city." The man nodded and told his steward to get back to his duties while I pulled my new housecarl aside, new found blade in hand.

 

"It is truly an honour to serve you, my Thane."

"Thank you for the formalities, Lydia, but I would like more than just a housecarl in you." The woman visibly flinched.

"Uh...what services do you require my Thane?" I laughed blushing, and shook my head fervently.

"Oh, no nothing like that! I just want a friend in you. I mean, we're going to be spending a lot of time together...so why not be friends? Besides, I'm not old enough to be doing things like that..."

"Uhm...what do you mean you're not old enough? How old are you?" She asked, obviously not present for the big deal the Jarl made out of me being a dragon slaying child.

"I mean, I'm just a girl."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"I don't know much about elves..."

"Apparently, most Nords don't." I shook my head with a grin plastered on my face. "In human years, I'm about fourteen. Humans reach physical and legal adulthood at seventeen. I won't reach that stage of development in around...30 years. However, I will reach puberty in about 5 years. Elven aging is vastly different than human aging...I am half Nord however, so a pure blooded elf would need an extra hundred years on me."

"Wow. So you really are just a kid."

"Yes ma'am. But I'm older than you."

"Elven aging is so strange," she said with a smile. "So half Nord eh? What's the other half? A dragon?" she laughed.

Giggling, I replied, "Actually my mother was a Dunmer...once you know me a little better I'll tell you who they were."

"Were?" Lydia asked, "Are you an orphan?"

"Since last month."

"I'm sorry." Lydia bent down to wrap me in her embrace.

"I am too." I replied somberly. I took my new sword out of its sheath to look at it. Running my hand along the flat of the blade, I felt it was humming with enchantment.

"The Jarl said its name was 'The Night's Embrace.' When the sun is out the blade poisons and burns its victims, and during the night it shocks its victims while giving them frostbite. It is truly a powerful enchantment. Our town's finest blacksmith tempered it before gifting it to the Jarl. Now it is yours."

"Thank you, Lydia." I said while running my hand along the flat once more before holstering it on my hip. "Let's go visit these...'Greybeards.'"

 

"Aye," she replied with a smile.


	14. The 7,000 Steps

3 Sun's Dusk,  4E201

 

  
With the destination clear, Lydia and I took off on horseback towards the hamlet called Ivarstead. We arove last night in a fog. Once we tore into the inn, the innkeeper warned us that this was magick from a nearby barrow. He claims that ghosts haunt the place. While Lydia wasn't looking I inqured more and was gifted a claw much like Luchan's golden one.

When Lydia was sleeping, I cleared the barrow and discovered a new word.

_Kaan._

I will have to study this word more indepth...or steal a dragon's soul.

I cannot explain why, but I always feel a great sadness wash over me when I kill a dragon. Perhaps I will ask the Greybeards.

Lydia just woke up, so I guess that means our journy will begin.

Wish me luck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Lydia and I took in a collective breath at the newly visible path up the mountain, the seven thousand steps.

"I wonder if there are really seven thousand.." I said.

"Maybe we should count.." Lydia replied.

"Maybe.."

As we neared the bridge that lead to the base of the mountain, we overheard a Nord talking to a Bosmer man.

"On your way up the seven thousand steps again Klemmik?" the Bosmer inquired.

"Oh no. My knees ache too much today and the way is laden with wolves."

"Oh, perhaps I can make the journey for you later?" he offered.

"No, I just need a day's rest." Klemmik replied.

"Hello," I greeted the two men. "Perhaps I can take the suppies for you? I'm on my way up the seven thousand steps anyway, I could save you a trip."

Klemmik gave me a look that bespoke of disblelief, "You, a stranger, would be so kind as to deliver these supplies on my behalf?"

"Yes." I said incredulously.

"Alright. Thank you. Here are the supplies." Klemmik offered me a large gray backpack, which I tried to heft onto my shoulders but was soon taken on by Lydia.

"Nahnevah, you are a strong girl, but this is just too big for you...you looked like the bag was going to eat you." She said.

"Thank you Lydia," I blushed before turning to Klemmik. "You can count on us!" I said. He offered a nod in thanks and took off with his Bosmer friend. I smiled at Lydia before beginning our asent.

Once we climbed the first set of steps, we reached a man meditating at a shrine.

"Hello," I said.

The man awoke from his meditation and Lydia slapped me lightly on the arm before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry I distracted you from your meditation."

"It's no problem, really." the man said.

Looking at the shrine I asked, "What are these shrines for?"

The man smiled and replied, "Well, people climb the seven thousand steps to read the emblems and meditate on their meaning. I haven't made it to the fourth emblem yet, but one day I will reach the summit."

"Good luck in your endevors." I replied before stepping up to the shrine and reading the first emblem.

 

_~Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all Mundus; Their word was the Voice, and they spoke only for True Needs; For the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the land.~_

 

"That's powerful," I said aloud.

"Aye." Lydia responded. The hunter smiled before he sat once more at the shrine.

Almost in a trance, I sought out the rest of the emblems.

 

_~Men were born and spread over the face of Mundus; The Dragons presided over the crawling masses; Men were weak then, and had no Voice.~_

 

Lydia stopped me, and wiped my tears away.

"These emblems are so powerful." I say in a weak voice.

"Aye, they are. Let's keep going, I'll watch your back."

 

_~The fledgling spirits of Men were strong in Old Times; Unafraid to war with Dragons and their Voices; But the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hearts.~_

 

"Do you think 'hearts' meant fighting spirits?" I asked Lydia.

"Perhaps."

 

_~Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied Man; Together they taught Men to use the Voice; Then Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue.~_

 

"Who's Paarthurnax?" Lydia inquired.

"He has the name of a dragon, perhaps he is one?"

 

_~Man prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world; Proving to all that their Voice too was strong, Although their sacrifices were many-fold.~_

 

"They defeated Alduin...with a Shout?" I asked.

"It appears so," Lydia answered.

 

_~With roaring Tongues, the Sky-Children conquer; Founding the First Empire with Sword and Voice; Whilst the Dragons withdrew from this World.~_

 

_~The Tongues at Red Mountain went away humbled; Jurgen Windcaller began His Seven Year Meditation; To understand how Strong Voices could fail.~_

 

_~Jurgen Windcaller chose Silence and returned; The Seven Teen disputants could not Shout him down; Jurgen the Calm built His home on the Throat of the World.~_

 

"So Jurgen Windcaller formed the Graybeards..." Lydia said incredulously.

 

_~For all years silent, the Greybeards spoke one name; Tiber Septim, stripling then, was summoned to Hrothgar; They blessed him and named him Dovahkiin.~_

 

"Wow, so Tiber Septim was the first Emporer and the first Dragonborn?" Lydia asked, shocked.

"No," I said. "My mother was a Blade. She said there were many Dragonborn before Talos, but he was the first to be recognised by the Graybeards."

We walked past the statue of Talos and towards the last shrine, right outside the doors of High Hrothgar.

 

_~The Voice is worship; Follow the Inner path; Speak only in True Need.~_

 

  
-

 

"Nahnevah.."

  
"Nahnevah.."

  
"Nahnevah!!"

 

-

 

I woke to Lydia standing over me. I was lying on a bed surrounded by elderly men in gray robes looking concerned, and Lydia kneeling over me with a worried smile gracing her face.

"Nahnevah.."

"Yes?" I practically croaked.

"Ah, good you're alright...you scared me..."

"What happened?" I asked sitting up in my bed.

"When you finished reading the last emblem, you started floating and glowing with a blue light...your eyes turned white and your hair stuck out like you were being blasted with unnatural wind...I've never seen anything like it..." Lydia finished.

"Perhaps she awoke her inner dragon.." An old man said.

"Who are you?" I said gesturing to the group of elders sorrounding me.

"We are the Graybeards. I am master Arngeir."

"It's a pleasure." I said.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"I should be fine.." I said while standing up.

"Good...we would test you."

"A test huh? But I didn't even study!" I said jokingly.

Chuckling, he said, "Follow us into the main hall."

Once we reached the monstrosity they called a main hall, he turned to Lydia. "Hold dear, be sure to cover your ears...or maybe visit another hall."

She looked at me with honest concern before I nodded.

Arngeir turned to me once more, "Let us taste of your Voice."

Smiling, I took on a stance before shouting, "Fus..RO DAH!"

The whole building shook with my power, Arngeir who looked rather smug before took on a face that bespoke shock, while the other Greybeards looked on with pride.

"Dragonborn...it is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar." He said before stepping forward to address me. "Now tell me Dragonborn, why have you come here?"

"I am answering your summons, Master." I said taking on a sweeping bow.

"Yes, but what is it you wish to learn?"

"I wish to learn all that you can teach me." I said honestly.

"A noble call indeed. We are honoured to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny."

"What is my destiny?" I asked.

"That is for you to discover. We can show you the Way, but not your distination."

"I'm ready to learn." I said with conviction.

"You have shown that you are Dragonborn. You have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperment to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen. Without training, you have already taken the first steps toward projecting your Voice into a Thu'um, a Shout. Now, let's see if you are willing and able to learn. When you Shout, you speak in the language of Dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. As you master each Word, your shout will become progressively stronger. Now, are there any words you wish to clarify?"

"Yes, the word _Kaan_. What does that mean?"

" _Kaan_ means Kyne in the language of the Dragons. Kyne, along with Akatosh, the father of the Dragons, are the deities the Dragons revere the most. Kyne is over peace, animals, and the wind. She praises hunters who kill with honour. It is who we pray to when we shout."

"That makes so much more sense...thank you master."

"You are most welcome dear." Arngeir looks around at his fellow graybeards for a moment before nodding. "We have decided we will teach you Kyne's Peace. It is a shout that will allow you to travel safely through her forests."

"Thank you." I said looking at the men wearing smiles gathered around me.

"Again, you are welcome dear. We are honoured to be able to teach you what we know, however you must be careful not to grow your power too quickly or you may lose control of your voice. Master Einarth will teach you the second word in Kyne's Peace, _Drem_."

" _Drem_." Einarth whispers to the stone floor. The floor sinks into Dovahzul and takes on the word. I step forward and kneel before the word, absorbing its meaning.

" _Drem_ means Peace. Peace within and without." I say. The graybeards all are taken aback, except Einarth who grins and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"You learn a new word like a master..you truly do have the gift." Arngeir spoke with bewilderment. "But learning a Word of Power is only the first step...you must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a Shout. Well, that is how the rest of us learn Shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and knowledge directly. Now, let's see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um. Use your Kyne's Peace shout to strike the targets as they appear."

" _Flik..LO SAH!_ " a graybeard shouts. An exact copy of the man appears before me.

" _Kaan..Drem!_ " I shout and the copy staggers and bows before me while fading away.

"Well done. Again." Master Arngeir commands.

" _Flik...LO SAH!!_ " Einarth shouts.

" _Kaan...Drem!!_ " I shout and the copy fades away like before.

"You learn quickly, once more." Master Arngeir commands again.

" _Flik..Lo SAH!!_ " Another graybeard shouts.

" _Kaan...DREM OV!!_ " I shout.

The copy staggers and bows like before whilst whispering, " _Drem Yol Lok._ "

I turn back to Arngeir to witness his mouth hanging open in utter disbelief.

"You..learned a new word..without meditating.."

"Yeah..That's how I learned the rest of Unrelenting Force."

"Your Dragonblood is strong..the strongest ever seen...or at least recorded..You show great promise, Dragonborn. We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri."

Master Borri beakons me forward, and I and the rest of the greybeards leave the warmth of the Monastery to the cold of the mountain. Master Einarth whispers in my ear, " _Hin suleyk los mul. Zu'u los kah wah fun hi._ " My ears do not understand his words but my soul tells me.

Your ability is strong. I am proud to tell you.

Once we enter the snowy expanse outside the Monastery, Master Arngeir tells me, "We will now see how you learn a completely new Shout. Master Borri will teach you the first word of Whirlwind Sprint. Approach him."

Like previous masters, Borri inscribes the word on the ground with a whisper.

I kneel before the word, taking in its meaning.

"Now we will see how quickly you can master a new Shout. Master Wulfgar will demonstrate Whirlwind Sprint. Then it will be your turn." Arngeir turns towards Master Borri who has made his way over to an ancient gate. "Master Borri.." Arngeir indicates.

" _BEX!_ " Master Borri shouts and the gate opens.

" _Wuld..NAH KEST!!_ " Master Wulfgar quickly runs through before it closes with Master Borri shouting ' _Laat_ ', only a moment later.

With a smug look I turn to Master Arngeir and say, " _BEX!!_ " Causing the gate to open. I witness his look of shock before shouting " _LAAT!!_ " to close the gate.

"You can learn a Word of Power only by hearing it?" Arngeir asked incredulously.

"It would seem so." I responded with a sloppy grin. I turned towards Master Borri and beakoned him to open the gate for me.

" _BE-_ "

" _WULD NAH KEST!!_ " I shouted. As soon as the gate opened, I slid through with Borri shouting a half hearted ' _Laat._ ' " _BEX!_ " I shouted for the gate to open, before sauntering through towards Arngeir. " _Laat_." I whispered for the gate to close before he spoke.

"Your quick mastery of the Thu'um is...astonishing to say the least." He says incredulously.

"Thank you, Master." I bow with a grin on my face.

"I was going to let you skip the last trial, to be honest, but I think you need to go. The trial will teach you the value of patience and respect for the Way of the Voice. I cannot help but notice your quick mastery is met with cockiness on your part."

"I'm ready for any trial you may have for me, Master." I added with a bow.

"Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Unstengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return."

"I do have a few questions for you before I depart.."

"Yes, what are they?" Arngeir replied.

"Why are the dragons returning? Does it have something to do with me?" I asked.

"No doubt," Arngeir replied. "The appearance of a Dragonborn at this time is not an accident. Your destiny is surely bound up with the return of the dragons. You should focus on honing your Voice, and soon your path will be made clear"

"Surely there's more you can tell me." I deadpanned.

Arngeir took on an aire that bespoke of cockiness. "There is indeed much that we know that you do not. That does not mean that you are ready to understand it. Do not let your easy mastery of the Voice tempt you into the arrogance of power that has been the downfall of many Dragonborn before you."

"Yes Master, thank you. I will continue my training."

"Good. Then you will be ready for whatever lies ahead."

"And why don't the others talk?" I inquired.

"Their Voices are too powerful for anyone not trained in the Way to withstand. Even a whisper could kill you." I immediately thought back to when Einarth whispered in my ear.

"But Einarth whispered to me."

"He did, did he? I assume he only wanted to be sure you are the Dragonborn. Only a Dragonborn can withstand a master's voice without training or preparation."

"Are there only four of you?" I asked.

"You are full of questions aren't you? Very well..let's walk back inside while we discuss these things further." Arngeir motioned with his hand for us to walk. "There are five masters. The fifth is named Paarthurnax. He lives in seclusion at the top of the mountain. When your Voice can open the path, you will know you are ready to speak with him." He added with a nod while holding open the door for me. "We have four initiates as well, two are children, one is an adult, and the other looks to be about your age. Two are Nords, One is an Imperial, and the other is a Breton. Usually it is only humans who can learn the Way, but we accept potential Tongues no matter who they are, so long as they're willing to learn."

"What exactly is the Way of the Voice?" I inquired just outside of my borrowed room.

"The Voice was a gift of the goddess Kynareth, at the dawn of time. She gave mortals the ability to speak as dragons do. Although this gift has often been misused, the only true use of the Voice is for the worship and glory of the gods. True Mastery of the Voice can only be achieved when your inner spirit is in harmony with your outward actions. In the contemplation of the sky, Kynareth's domain, and the practice of the Voice, we strive to achieve this balance."

"I will try to follow the Way of the Voice."

"That is commendable. But remember, the Dragon Blood itself is a gift from Akatosh. Do not try to deny that gift. Your destiny requires you to use your Voice -- why else would Akatosh have bestowed this gift upon you? If you remember to use your voice in service to the purpose of Akatosh, you will remain true to the Way."

"Thank you, Master." I said while bowing.

"You're welcome. It is my duty and honour to teach the Dragonborn," he said before walking away with a nod.

I smiled in his direction before opening the door to my borrowed room. The sight I saw before me was enough to make me smile. Lydia was sitting on the floor before two human children, playing blocks with them.

Looking up at me she said, "So, how was your first day?"

"Very informative, though we must go to Unstangrav. Judging by the name, I'd guess it was in Morthal. We head out in the morning." I said before crashing into my bed.

"As you will, my Thane." she said.

"Stop calling me that!" I wined.

 


	15. Dragon Hunting

14 Sun's Dusk, 4E201

  
    "Quiet!" I whisper and hold up a hand to signal Lydia to stop. The night is pitch black and thick with fog from the impending blizzard, but I cast a spell of night eye on myself and Lydia so we are safe from sudden pitfalls and stepping on twigs. Up ahead I spy Ustengrav, a ruin carved into the ground, thought the way is'nt safe. 'Necromancer up ahead, three dead.' I signal to Lydia and with a nod she pulls out her bow. Signaling her to follow but hold her attack, I summon twin daedric daggers from Oblivion.

    Sneaking up on the Necromancer was rather easy, and slitting his throat was child's play. Of course, once his lifeblood spilled onto the ground, his zombies melted into ash.

    With a nod, Lydia and I began to search their camp for valuables. A few soul gems and petty ingredients later, we ran into a shoddy little journal detailing this Necromancer's research.

    And of course they ran across that stupid book detailing black walls with unimaginable power like that Dunmer bandit in Bleak Falls Barrow apparently did.

    And of course they thought they could harness whatever power they thought lie beneath the ground.

_Arrogant N'wahs._

    "What did you learn?" Lydia inquired.

    "There are more mages below, I suggest we keep watch on them, surely there are Draugr in this ruin..there always are."

    "Alright, it is a plan. Lead on." Lydia finished with a nod.

    The stairs down into the barrow were slick with dew and moss, though Lydia and I made it down with no issues. Once we opened the door, we crouched down and moved into the ruin to be met by two mages arguing.

    "These thralls of yours are slower than Argonians in a blizzard." A man dressed in black robes chided his female accomplice.

    "Feel free to grab a pick and help them out. I prefer not to sully myself with manual labour."

    "There goes another one." He jabbed.

    "Bah! Weak-willed rabble. Even dead they're almost useless." She responded while preparing to raise another corpse.

    "They seem less intelligent each time you raise them, if that's even possible." The man scoffed.

    "As long as they can swing a pickaxe where I tell them, they're as smart as we need them to be."

 

    A quick moment passed before a voice called out.

 

    "You hear that?" The man asked. "The others must have found something!"

    "We'd better go see," the woman replied, "These can tend to themselves for a few minutes."

    I held up my hand to keep Lydia at bay before turning to an alcove with a few potions in it. I took the potions from their shelves and went through a knapsack before hearing screams coming from downstairs. I pressed a finger to my lips as I looked in Lydia's direction. We waited until the fighting stopped before we went down for ourselves. A lone mage on his last breath begged for me to heal him, but instead I pressed his own dagger through his heart.

    "He would've killed us if I healed him," I reasoned with Lydia.

    She only shrugged.

 

    Once we reached the inner sanctum, statues of dragons rose from the water to greet me. Though when we got closer to the altar, we realised that the Draugr meant to test me and the horn were gone, all that was left was a note and some leftover food a few rooms back.

    "What's it say?" Lydia asked me.

    "It says I have to go to Riverwood." I sighed.

    "Alright." She said with a terse nod.

 

 

 

  
    Lydia and I rode into town a few days later and we were met with a sleepy town. I went into the inn and rented the attic room from the barkeeper...which turned out to be just a regular room...and any idiot could've seen that this inn didn't have an attic...which I assume was the point.

    As soon as I went into the room with Lydia, a blonde Bretony woman came inside.

    "So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about," she said while not even attempting to hide that she was sizing me up. "I think you're looking for this." She said while handing me the horn out of her pocket.

    "Uh..yea-"

    She interrupted me with a harsh whisper, "We need to talk. Follow me."

    I summoned Lydia to follow, but was met with the woman shaking her head at her. With Lydia looking onward, the woman brought me into a room with a double bed.

    "Close the door," the woman commanded without turning to look in my direction.

    As soon as she heard the door click shut, she walked over to her closet. Pushing back the false back, she lead me to her secret cellar.

    The cellar was filled with training dummies, weapons on racks, and a table cluttered with maps and parchment.

    "Now we can talk," the woman said as she positioned herself behind the table. "The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn, I hope they're right."

    "Well here I am! What do you want?" I said with an annoyed scowl.

    "I didn't go through all this trouble on a whim. I needed to be sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap!"

    "What do you want with me?" I nearly screamed.

    "I'm not your enemy, I'm actually trying to help you!" the woman pleaded. "I just need you to hear me out!"

    "I'm listening! I've been trying to get you to tell me the point of all this!"

    "Fine. I'm part of a group that's been looking for you...well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are the Dragonborn that is. Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you."

    "Alright Blade, are you going to have me kill a dragon to prove it?" I asked almost condescendingly.

 

    Of course, the woman paled instantly.

 

    "How did you know?" She asked.

    "Mm..well.." I exaggerated, "If it wasn't the Akaviri Katanas lying around...or the hints of a guild looking for a Dragonborn...then it was the crazy paranoia. Only a Blade would act the way you do."

    "Well, I'm surprised we're even remembered these days.."

    "Please, I'm older than you..and my mother was Grandmaster before she passed it down to the last Grandmaster...your boss no doubt. I'm not green." I said. "So what's the part you're not telling me?"

    "Dragons aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere all these years. They were dead, killed off by my predecessors. Now something's happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it."

    "I assume you got a hold of the Dragonstone? Then visited their graves and saw them empty?" I questioned.

    "So you were paying attention. I arranged to have Farengar recover the dragonstone for me. It's what I do. I make things happen from behind the scenes. After all, here you are."

    "Yeah, so where are we headed?" I asked with exasperation.

    "Kynesgrove," She said while pointing to a map, "There's an ancient burial mound there. If we can get there before the dragon is resurrected, maybe we can learn how to stop it."

    "I know that mound, high on the hill east of Kynesgrove! I visited it while I was traveling from Whiterun to High Hrothgar."

    "Good, good. Now we won't have to spend time searching for it. We should get moving, there's no time to waste." She said.

    "Fine, whatever. I am bringing my companion along though. She is my friend and she is privy to this information."

    The woman gave me a wary look and nodded tersely. "Fine, whatever makes you comfortable. I need a moment to get into my traveling gear, I'll meet you upstairs."

    I nodded at the woman and met up with Lydia near the inn's fire.

    "Lydia, the woman I met with in her room is part of a trustworthy if rash organisation. If she tries anything, disable her. Do not kill her."

    "Alright Nahnevah, but where is it we are heading to next? High Hrothgar?" She inquired.

    "No, first we head for Kynesgrove. It is not too far out of the way, and there is a chance for me to kill another dragon."

    "No, I hate dragon hunting!" Lydia complained. "But the glory that goes with it is enough incentive." She said with a smile.

    "Alright once that woman comes up here, we'll head out." A brief moment passed before I heard her voice emerging from her room.

    "Orgnar, I'm traveling. You've got the inn 'till I get back."

    I turned to find the woman dressed in fine leather armour with her Blade's katana at her side.

    "Right. Happy trails." Orgnar replied gruffly.

    With a smile, she strode up to Lydia and I. "Right, let's get moving. We have a dragon to kill." With a nod, we headed out the door. "We'll be traveling on foot, horses have a tendency to get killed rather easily in a dragon attack." She said.

    Lydia let out a soft grunt and I simply shrugged.

    Once we passed the northern gate out of Riverwood, the woman addressed me once more.

    "So what's your name?"

    "Uh, my name is Nahnevah...and this is my housecarl and friend Lydia. What's yours?"

    "Delphine. Nahnevah sounds like a Dunmeri name, but you are so pale...Are you half-mer then?"

    "Finally someone who can recognise me. I mostly get called a Bosmer...because of my ears.. But yeah, I am half-mer. My father was a Nord."

    "A Nord eh?" Delphine questioned.

    "Yeah," I said while pulling out my longbow strapped to my back. I stopped running for a brief moment to aim, and I killed a lone wolf before it set upon us.

    "Nice shot." Delphine commented.

    "Thanks." I replied.

 

    Once we passed Whiterun, she started up with more questions.

 

    "Who were your parents?" she asked.

    "My mother was the champion of Cyrodiil and my father was Martin Septim."

 

    Delphine stopped in her tracks, almost making Lydia bump into her.

 

    "You're joking." She said without turning around.

    "No. Why would I? And my father was dragonborn too, it only makes sense."

 

    Delphine turned around slowly, scowling.

 

    "You could have reunited the Empire. You could have stopped the Great War. What in Oblivion is wrong with you?!" She launched herself at me, but I threw her on the ground using her own momentum. I froze her armour to the ground with my magicka so she couldn't attack again.

    "Because I am just a kid." I said.

    "Bull shit!" She spit.

    "No it is true!" Lydia interrupted. "She is just a kid. Dunmer age a lot slower than normal people...and Dragonborn are notorious for living a long time!"

    Delphine scowled at me before shutting her eyes and shaking her head. A few moments passed before she spoke again. "Fine. Release me. We have to make it to Kynesgrove."

    With a weary look, I waved a hand and the frost melted away, allowing the Breton to get to her feet. She shot one last look my way before taking off to lead the pack.

    "I hope you're Dragonborn, I really do. But we'll find out soon enough. We may both end up dead, but at least it gets me out of Riverwood." She paused a moment, "I don't really think I'm cut out for the quiet life. I doubt the Thalmor are aware of you yet. So we should be safe from them, at least."

 

    We soon came upon an old Nordic structure, twin towers sticking up out of the river leading into a waterfall.

 

    "This is a notorious bandit hideout. But it's also the shortest way to Kynesgrove, so...we may have to kill a few bandits." Delphine warned.

    "Wait..hold up." I stopped her. "I have a plan. I'm going to pick off a few of these bandits to thin out the herd, then we will charge on my signal."

    Delphine gave me a wary look before nodding her agreement.

    I cast a water breathing charm before ducking under the river's surface. I swam to the other side and ducked under an alcove, pulling out my bow. I sniped three men before changing my position. I cast a levitation spell as well as an invisibility incantation before floating up to the towers. Landing softly behind a bandit, I drew a dagger from my thigh and slit his throat with a grin. Spying the bandit chief in his rather elaborate armour, I summoned a very powerful ice spike and sent it through his chest, piercing his heart. His scream alerted the rest of the bandits, but with the bowmen and the tanks out of the way, killing the rest was child's play.

    With the bandits sent off to...gods know where they go, Delphine, Lydia and I finally met up just outside the door leading up to the towers. Delphine addressed the two of us, bringing out her map and holding it up while she pointed out the path we would take.

    "We'll cross the White River and follow it to Windhelm. Then we can swing south to Kynesgrove. There's an inn there...the Braidwood. I hear they serve a nice dark ale. Nothing on the Sleeping Giant, of course." She giggled a moment before looking back at me with a serious look on her face. "I'm glad you're willing to trust me. I know it probably wasn't the best way to introduce myself, and my little eruption earlier certainly didn't help...But old habits..you know."

    I simply nodded and took her half assed apology at face value.

 

  
    We passed Windhelm and took the south road just as the sun was beginning to set. Seeing as how Kynesgrove was just five kilometers from the city, it didn't take us that long to reach the hamlet.

    With the sun giving off just enough light to see by, the town looked both eerie and beautiful.

    Until a woman flew out of the inn to scream "Dragon" that was.

    She flew past me and grabbed Delphene by the shoulders.

    "No, you don't want to go up there! A dragon..it's attacking! By the Eight we'll end up like Helgen!!"

 

    Delphine gave her a look and shrugged her hands off her shoulders.

 

    "A dragon is attacking Kynesgrove?" She asked the woman.

    "Well, I don't know. Not yet..it flew over the town and landed on the old dragon mound."

    I looked over at Delphine and nodded my head in the direction of the site, "Let's go."

    She nodded her assent and the three of us made our way up the hill.

 

    "Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse!" I heard Alduin's voice roaring over the hills and I felt myself shrink in horror.

 

    "Did you hear that?" I heard Delphine say to me, and though she was right next to me I only heard her as though she mumbled from a distance.

Just as we rounded a rock, I heard Alduin shout.

**"Slen Tiid Vo!!"**

 

 

    I opened my mouth in horror and readied myself for battle.

    "Steady...I don't know what's happening. Let's watch and wait." I heard Delphine command.

 

    Then, all of a sudden, the earth shook and the skeletal remains of a dragon emerged from the ground, gaining back its scaly flesh as it crawled out of its grave.

 

    "Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleysksejun kruziik?" The dragon named Sahloknir spoke to his leader.

 

    _'Alduin, brother! Have you flown through time to reclaim your rule?'_

 

    "Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir."

 

_'Yes, Sahloknir, loyal champion.'_

 

    Alduin looks at me...Right at me. I almost threw up.

 

    "Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi."

 

    _'So, you are the Dragonborn. You don't even know Dov do you?'_

 

    I square myself off before shouting, "Geh, zu'u Dreh. Zu'u los nid mey, Alduin."

 

    _'Yes, I do. I am no fool, Alduin.'_

 

    Alduin flashes a toothy grin, "Ful, rek tinvaak. Hi fen whal aan balaan hokroron nu."

 

_'So, she speaks. You will make a worthy opponent yet.'_

 

    Of course I will.

 

    Alduin looks over at Sahloknir and grins, "Sahloknir, krii daar joorre."

 

  **_Not if I can kill him first._**

 

 

    Before the dragon even has a chance to turn his mighty head, I have jumped into action. With a quick breath, I shout.

 

    **"WULD NA KEST!!!"**

    Using the momentum of the shout, I leap onto the dragon's head and thrust my quickly summoned daedric sword into his right eye. The dragon breathes a great roar.

    "I am Sahloknir! Hear my Voice and despair!"

    I thrust my sword deeper, charging it with flames.

 

    It only took a moment for the dragon to give its death cry.

 

    Pulling my sword deftly from the dragon, I leap off before it can hit the ground.

 

    And when his soul collided with mine, it was like hearing music for the first time.

 

    I felt Delphine's hand touch my shoulder and I turned to look at her.

 

 

 

    "I owe you some answers, don't I? Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back."


End file.
